NOCHE DE TORMENTA
by Maky Kaos
Summary: Kenshin se quedan solos en una noche de tormenta... ¿¿¿Pasará algo? TERMINADO! DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Todos se van

**UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA**

_**1ª PARTE. TODOS SE VAN?**_

Era un día de tormenta en Tokyo, aún no había empezado a llover ni a sonar los truenos, pero en esa misma ciudad, en el dojo-Kamiya ya se oía un ruido más feroz q un trueno...

Yahiko! Ven aquí ahora mismo!- grita una enfadada entrenadora.

BLEEE! – el chico saca la lengua y exclama- Haber si me pillas bruja!

Hiiiiii! No huyas!

En ese momento aparece Kenshin con una torre de ropa, al no ver a los dos jóvenes se choca con ellos.

Oh! Kenshin! Estás bien?- Kaoru se dirige rápidamente a socorrerle.

OroOroOro!

Mira lo que has hecho a Kenshin, Yahiko- riñe la chica a su aprendiz.

Yo? Pero si has sido tú fea!- acusa.

Que! Cómo te pille te...

Una voz aparece por la puerta del dojo- Y así es cómo vas a cuidar a mi Ken cuando yo no esté?

Megumi!

Cómo, que te vas?- se acerca la kendoka- A qué te refieres?

Sí, me voy a Kyoto con el Dr. Gensein para ver un nuevo medicamento que han traído desde Europa- explica.

Y cuándo vuelve?- pregunta Kenshin habiendo recuperado el sentido (más o menos… XD)

Lo más seguro es que dentro de una semana.

Espero que os sirva en vano el viaje- añade Kaoru.

mmm... que pena que no esté por aquí el cabeza de pollo- se dice la doctora- le quería dar la buena noticia...

Una cabecita asoma por la puerta...

Qué noticia?

Megumi se gira y ve a Sanosuke "autoinvitarse" a la conversación, luego ella le dice dicha noticia- Que me voy durante una semana a Tokyo. Contento?

Qué! Noooooo! Xq! Xfavor noooo!- se pone las manos a la cabeza.

O.O todos quedan sorprendidos ante tal reacción, especialmente la doctora. El guerrero, al ver las caras de sus amigos responde- Eeh...no, es que tengo q ir yo también a Kyoto a ver a un viejo amigo...

Me lo imaginaba- piensa la mujer en alto.

Así que por desgracia me toca acompañar a esta... AAAAAYYYYY! - exclamó Sanosuke mientras Megumi le tiraba de la oreja.

Vamos que se me hace tarde- ordena y empieza a caminar- adios chicos!

Dicen los tres absortos- adios...

PLAF!

Aaaay!- se queja Yahiko por el golpe recibido.

Jajaja! – ríe triunfal Kaoru- Te pillé ahora no te vas a librar de limpiar de arriba y abajo todo el dojo y tambien vas a recoger la colada que le has tirado a Kenshin.

Eres una tramposa, Kaoru.

Aah... Quien ríe el último ríe mejor...

Kenshin ríe de sus dos jóvenes amigos, cuando estos se fueron, el samurai se ssienta apoyándose en la puerta, como siempre hacía, junto a su katana, suspirando al pensar que ya estaba en una época sin que hubiese tenido ningún problema y feliz al tener a todos sus buenos amigos...

– Ohayo gozaimasu!- el pensamiento del espadachín se ve interrumpido por una pequeña vocecilla.

Ohayo, Tsubame-dono, qué te trae por aquí pequeña?- dice con su típica sonrisa.

Eh... está Yahiko-chan?

Claro pasa, ahora mismo le voy a llamar.

Justo al levantarse se topa de nuevo con Yahiko que al parecer estaba huyendo de nuevo, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de su pequeña amiga se para en seco- Tsubame! Qué haces tú aquí? Ocurre algo?

No, nada grave... Lo único es que venía para decirte que Tae se va dos días a ver a su Familia y nos preguntamos si no te importaría venir a ayudarme... además si quieres puedes pasar allí los días...- añade sonrojándose.

Bueno yo...

Yahiko vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – se oye a una furiosa Kaoru acercándose.

A qué esperamos, venga vamos! – exclama mientras agarra la mano de Tsubame y empieza a correr.

Kaoru aparece y grita- Enano! A dónde te crees que vas?

Ey bruja! Como tu dices, "quien ríe el último ríe mejor", no? Jajajaja- exclama sin dejar de correr.

QUÉ!

Déjele Kaoru-dono – intenta calmar el espadachín a su amiga- además no le vendrá mal unos días trabajar en el Akabeko con Tsubame.

Está bien –suspira enojada la joven.

Venga relájese- sonríe- qué le parece si le preparo un baño antes de que empiece la tormenta?

Ellale mira y contesta- Ok , gracias Kenshin.

Kenshin ya estaba preparando el baño cuando se da cuenta de que le falta algo- Vaya se ha acabado el jabón de Kaoru, tendré que ir a por ello al almacén.

Al cabo de un rato Kaoru llega al baño.

Mmmm... no está Kenshin, eso es que ya está preparado- mira hacia los lados- Argh! Qué morro tienen todos!- dice mientras se quita el kimono que llevaba puesto- nos han dejado a Kenshin y a mí totalmente solos en el dojo- de pronto se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y empieza a aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas- Solos? Sin nadie durante dos días?... No Kaoru... no seas mal pensada, jijiji!

Clik!-se abre la pueta.

Kenshin, qué haces aquí?

Ken se queda paralizado ante tal imagen y le enseña el jabón.

Ah! Gracias Kenshin no me acordaba de que se me acabó- la chica observa que el samurai le está mirando fijamente con los ojos como platos y sin decir palabra- Kenshin, te ocurre algo?

Lakendoka baja la mirada y se da cuenta que estaba sin la parte de arriba ya que cuando se lo quitó estaba pensando en otras cosas...

KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

PERVERTIDO! PERO QUÉ HACES! LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! OBSESO SEXUAAAAAAAAALLL!

OOOROOOOOO?

* * *

Nota de autor:

Este es mi primer Fic lemon! Espero que os vaya gustando, debo avisaros que solo consta de 2 capítulo, ok?

Ja ne!

Atte: MAky Kaos


	2. Solos

**_2ª PARTE. NOCHE DE TORMENTA_**

Después del suceso anterior, era la ora de comer, Kaoru llega a la mesa y ve a Kenshin ya sentado con la comida preparada como siempre. Ella se arrodilló y empezó a comer sin decir nada. Todo era silencio, hasta que se rompió con el sonido de un trueno.

BRRROOOOOOOUUUUUUUMMMMM! (trueno)

Vaya, ya está empezando a llover- dice el samurai mirando el cielo.

Hm? Si es cierto- afirma su acompañante.

Por lo que parece va a durar todo el día.

Pfff... Y?

Qué le pasa Kaoru, si es por lo de antes... lo siento, no era mi intención...

Ejem... Por eso no te preocupes está olvidado – "aunq dudo que él lo olvide"- es que estoy harta de que todo el mundo se ría de mí y luego encima vienen aquí sólo para darles de comer o para bromearse de mí- se levanta de la mesa de un salto- me voy a entrenar un rato, gracias por la cena Kenshin.

P- pero Kaoru-dono... Oro?- Kenshin se percata que hay un charco en el suelo causada por una gotera- Cuidado con….!

PLAAAFFF!

Kaoru oye demasiado tarde la advertencia de este y resbala con dicho charco y cae al suelo inconsciente.

BRROOOOOOUUMMMMMM!

.Eh? Qué a ocurrido? Qué hago en mi habitación? Ay!- se queja la chica- Qué hago también vendada en el costado? Y quién me a cambiado! 0.o?

Ah! Kaoru –dono, ya despertó! Qué tal estÿ

Eh... creo que sí, pero... Qué hago vendada?

Se cayó y se dio un golpe muy fuerte en el costado.

O.0? Ah... gracias, este... has sido tú el que me a cambiado?

Sí, estaba totalmente mojada por el charco y a lo mejor cogía un resfriado- explica- Por qué?

O.O! No, por nada... – se sonroja- "asi q él fue el que m-me cambió!"- piensa.

Eo! –llama a una absota Kaoru- Kaoru-dono, ocurre algo?

No nada nada, hu? Q haces mojado Kenshin?

Cuál? Ah! Es que he tenido que salir a recoger la colada que estaba secando ya que está cayendo una buena.

Es cierto, tu crees que lloverá aún esta noche?

Yo creo q sí, OOOOOAAAAAOOOOOH! (bostezo) Bueno me voy a dormir. Seguro que no necesita nada más?

No gracias, ya has hecho bastante.

Muy bien pues hasta mañana Kaoru-dono.

De pronto, Kenshin resbala sin darse cuenta con el agua q había dejado caer de su ropa mojada y cae en cima de la joven, de forma q sus labios se unen al igual que sus cuerpos.

¿ . ORO! O.O!

Los dos apartan sus labios conmocionados.

Lo, lo siento Kaoru-dono me he tropezado y...- su boca es tapada por un dedo de la chica.

Tropieza otra vez con mis labios- agrega de forma seductora.

Kenshin mira a la joven confundido, pero ella le hace un gesto para que le volviese a besar de nuevo. El samurai obediente, se acerca a sus labios y ahora el beso se convierte en más profundo que el anterior, los dos empiezan a explorar sus bocas.

"Ahora tengo al hombre que amo en mis brazos, besándome, tocándome.

Nunca pensé que llegaría este día tan soñadopor mí.

Le quiero dar todo mi amor, mi alma... y mi cuerpo."

Kenshin se separa a pocos centímetros de su cara, Kaoru le mira confundida por la reacción de su  
amante, al rato sonríe al entender el problema.

Te dije que no me importaba tu pasado ya que amo al vagabundo que hay en ti, a Kenshin Himura.

Pero... - es interrumpido cuando la joven se le acerca a su oido y le susurra- calla y hazme tuya "Rurouni".

El espadachín no daba crédito a las últimas palabras de la chica.

" Me ha pedido que la haga mía, que la toque con estas manos manchadas de  
sangre,

que la quiera, que la bese,...

pero ella es la mujer

que ,desde que la conocí, siempre la he amado.

Siempre me ha dicho

que nunca le ha importado mi pasado;

por eso a partir de ahora, le entregaré todo mi amor, mi alma, mi cuerpo..."

Acarició el rostro de su amada, esa piel fina y suave que siempre quiso tocar, ella le contestó con el mismo gesto, por fin pudo tocar aquella cicatriz que le identificaba como un asesino, pero no, en ese hombre no había ningún mal, sólo amor.

Se volvieron a besar, notando como sus lenguas se encuentran, a continuación Kenshin empezó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de ella, estudiando todas aquellas curvas perfectas, llegando a sus senos, en donde Kaoru se estremeció.

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOUUUUUMMMMM! (trueno)

Los dos se ven interrumpidos por el gran trueno. El joven se mira así mismo y ve que todavía está empapado.

Mejor será que nos quitemos esta ropa mojada, estamos calados- dice el pelirrojo con voz burlona.

Buena idea- Kaoru le agarra y le dice de forma seductora- deja que yo te la quite y tú a mi...

Vuelve a besarla esta vez con más decisión que antes y la empieza a desabrochar el cinto de su kimono, así dejando los pechos de la chica al descubiertos, esta se ruboriza de vergüenza, temiendo q no le gustasen, pero el guerrero se acerca a sus senos bien formados y los besa. Ella da un gemido al notar como su lengua lame sus pezones, mientras sus manos iban profanando poco a poco su lugar más sagrado.

BBBRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! (trueno)

Kaoru arquea la espalda al notar el placer que la estaban proporcionando. El samurai fue bajando por la tripa hasta llegar a ese lugar que nadie había profanado aún, empieza a lamerlo como su dulce más favorito.

En ese instante la muchacha jadea de placer cogiendo con cariño la cabeza del joven, subiéndola después para así ella poder tomar el control, Kenshin le mira de forma que ella entiende " Seguro que quieres hacerlo?", era muy típico de él preguntar antes de hacer algo, asi que ella le contestó colocándose encima y desnudándole, poniéndose finalmente en el miembro de este.

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! (trueno)

En pocos instantes toda su virginidad desaparece con un intenso dolor, lo cual hizo gritar a la chica, pero al rato se convirtió en placer para ambos. El samurai jadea mientras coge las caderas de la joven para moverse al compás y así llevar el mismo ritmo, así estuvieron hasta que la mañana llegó y la tormenta ya había cesado. Poco a poco van sintiendo como su clímax definitivo iba llegando por todo su cuerpo, ambos dan un grito de placer, y la kendoka cae cansada encima del muchacho.

Kenshin ve que no tardó nada en dormirse su amada de agotamiento, se taparon mutuamente, la besó y la abrazó con todo su amor mientras la acunaba dulcemente y la Mecía hasta q él también se durmió.

Una pareja se iba acercando a dicho dojo, uno de ellos era una mujer con un largo pelo negro como la noche y al lado un hombre muy alto con el pelo en punta- Jo! Eso de cancelasen todas esas "cafeteras poseídas" por culpa de la tormenta...

Mientras la mujer alegaba- Si, y no es una "cafetera poseída" es un tren, "Sanosuke no Baka" (eres un idiota)

Vale, vale "Kitsune"- bueno, mis apuestas de allá tendrán que esperar.

(Gota) Anda y calla, que ya hemos llegado, vayamos a buscar a Ken y a Kaoru.

Al entrar primero Megumi, ve a una pareja tapada solamente con una manta desnudos y abrazados con fuerza y amor.

Eh! Jo-chan! Ya hem...- Sanosuke es interrumpido por la doctora.

Schssssss! Calla y mira.

Eh? Vaya, vaya, lo que hace una noche de tormenta, verdad? Jeje

Megumi con orejas de zorro- Ni que lo digas Sano, ni que lo digas…

Jaja, ya verás cuando despierten, ya me puedo meter con Ken y Jo-chan, jejeje

Venga vamos que tengo que pasar por casa todavía y así vamos a buscar a Yahiko.

P-pero...- la doctora interrumpe al guerrero con un dulce beso en los labios- Ok, de acuerdo...- obedece resignado.

Al rato se van por donde habían venido dejando solos de nuevo a la pareja abrazada.

**FIN**

* * *

YA ESTÁ! QUÉ TAL? BUENO, FUE MI PRIMER FIC LEMON... ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! 

DEJEN REVIEWS!

JA NE!

atte: MAKY KAOS


End file.
